Rise of the Frozen Guardians (1st draft)
by Spartan5271
Summary: After a terrible accident during their childhood, Elsa and Jack are forced to stay away from each other. Thirteen years later, when a princess becomes a queen, an old friend visits.


**Don't own it but admits would be better if this was it.**

It was late in the evening in Arendelle. A boy around the age of five with auburn hair ran into a bedroom and began to poke a girl's face.

"Elsa. Elsa." He said.

"Jack? What're you doing here?" Elsa groaned.

"I can't fall asleep." Jack said.

"Then go tell that to your parents." Elsa said.

This was Jack Frost, his family are great friends with the Arendelles.

"I was thinking we could… build a snowman?" Jack said.

Elsa opened her eye, smiling.

Later

Jack and Elsa ran downstairs into the ballroom.

"Come on Elsa." Jack begged.

"Okay okay." She smiled as she formed a snowflake and shot it into the air.

"Woooooooowwww." Jack said in awe.

Elsa giggled as she saw her powers being used for good when her face became very cold and her vision was only snow.

"Snowball fight." Jack laughed.

They formed little forts and began to throw snowballs at each other.

"Haha got you." Jack chuckled.

Elsa pouted and summoned multiple snowballs at Jack.

"No fair." Jack said.

Jack got up and threw a snowball at Elsa as she was starting to summon another batch, which caused her to shoot her power at Jack. The blast hit Jack in the directly in the forehead, making him fly back.

"JACK!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa picked Jack up and saw that his hair had turned pale white.

"Momma, poppa!" Elsa cried.

Her parents and Jack's parents, a fat man with a beard and a woman with the whitest teeth.

"What happened?" Her father asked.

"W-We were just playing and I… I didn't mean to." Elsa cried.

"It's okay, I know where to go." Her father said.

Location skip

The Arendelles and the Frosts were at a clearing with multiple rocks.

"Please help us. This boy has been injured." Elsa's father said.

The rocks began to move and became tiny trolls. One elder troll walked up and examined Jack and looked at Elsa.

"Born with? Or curse?" He asked, pointing at Elsa.

"Born with." Her father said.

"Can you help him?" Tina (Tooth) asked.

"Yes, he is very lucky it didn't hit his heart. If that happened, he wouldn't be here. We will have to change his memories." The troll began to use his magic to remove the power.

"He won't remember my powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best sweety." Her father said.

Jack exhaled and began to cough.

"Your son will live." He said.

The Frosts cried tears of joy while the troll took Elsa's hand.

"Elsa, my dear, your power is a gift," he showed the image from the movie, "but you must be careful how you use them. Because if you don't, it will destroy you or those you love." He looked at Jack.

Elsa gasped at the image.

"It's okay. We will make this work." Her father said.

"We'll lock the gates." The castle gates shut.

"No one comes in." The windows shut.

"…and Jack can't see Elsa again." Elsa looked at Jack who was getting on a ship, but gave the castle one last glance.

As the ship left, Elsa's window began to ice up.

The containment has begun.

Over the next two years, Elsa received letters from Jack, telling her that he missed her, wondering why he couldn't see her. She couldn't send back a letter saying that she almost killed him, so she did something her heart begged her not to… nothing. After two years, she got one last letter.

'Dear Elsa,

I don't know what I did to cause us to stay away for the last two years. But I think I understand now. You don't want to see me anymore. But you could have sent something. But as a prince, I will respect your wishes.

Sincerely,

Jackson Overland Frost'

Elsa cried as she slumped against the door and crumpled the letter in her hand.

As the years passed, Elsa has grown older, her powers have been controlled as best as she could, one incident or two, but nothing else. But in return, she is lonely… Jack gone, locked in her room for eternity.

"When will you be back?" Elsa asked her parents.

"We'll be gone for three weeks to see your cousin's wedding." Her father said.

Later that day

Elsa looked out to see her parents boarding the ship. She waved goodbye even though they couldn't see her.

Ten days later

Elsa received news that her parents died on the voyage due to a massive storm.

The funeral was attended by a small group of advisors and Elsa.

Later the day of the funeral, Elsa was in her room. She noticed that she received a letter from the frost family.

'Dearest Elsa,

I'm very sorry for your loss. If you need anything, let us know.

Love,

The Frost family'

Under the writing was more writing.

'Jack misses you a lot.'

Elsa cried as she curled up into a ball, the room covering in ice.

'I miss you too.' She thought to herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
